Irrelevant
is the 5th season of S.S Big Brother Series. Twist BB Game Takeover: 'After all the new houseguest enter the house, 4 houseguest from Big Brother Africa will be joining the game. For the first 4 weeks, a twist based off a houseguest season will be in play for that week. Those 4 player are immune till their twist is over. While Immune, they cannont particapate in compition nor vote. '''Super Nomination: '''After the Game Takeover Twist, The game will be played a bit diffrently. There will be 2 winners of the HoH compition. Each HoH will nominate 2 other houseguest for eviction, making 4 nominees. Only the nominees and HoHs will compete in PoV. The houseguest who wins PoV must use it. The final 3 nominees will have to face the vote and the person with the most votes will be evicted as usual. '''No Have/Have-nots: '''Self Explanatory Houseguest Memory Wall } |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |} } | |} Category:Fanon Category:Season Page Category:S.S fanon series Gameplay Last season, Trevor was able to win the grand prize. Now starting tonite, 16 new houseguest will compete for for 500k. But with a brand new twist that brings on huge challenges along with it, how will they deal with and work their way to the win? find out this season on Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig Broooooooooooooother. Eureka, the host of the show comes out and introduces the audience to the new season of big brother and explains to the new fans how the season works. She then introduces 16 houseguest to the stage. She explains how they will enter and then sends them in in groups of 4. The first 4 houseguest to enter were Staci, Tito, Tony, and Beau. All 4 of them entered, Tito and Tony showed their excitment to be in the house while Beau was confused and Staci didn't want to show her excitment. Tito and Beau bonded even though they didn't have that much in common. Tony seemed very interlectual to everyon while Staci gave off, accourding to Tito, a "Bad Vibe." The next 4 allowed in the house were Vinny, Janelle, Sean, and Rebecca. Once they entered the house, thing were a little weird. Rebecca, who is a christian, while introduced herself to Tito, a Bisexual, she said, "Glory to the most high God." Tito didn't really know what to say so there was a very long awkward silence. Except that awkward experience, Everyone saw Rebecca as a pretty nice girl. Sean was very energetic and was nice to everyone, the only person who didn't like him was Staci. Vinny was very shy and din't really talk to anyone. Janelle was social and made bonds with everyone, except Staci, easily. The next 4 were Lamar, Yoli, Natasha, and Cedrick. The same as every season, Cedrick is noticed as the oldest in the house and quickly got a target on his back. Yoli and Natasha were barely given a second thought because of how boring they were. Lamar was very loud and got along with Sean quickly. The final 2 in the house were Jasmine and Prycilla. Jasmine came off with a very friendly sense but revealed in the diary room that she is here to play. Prycilla was very excited to be in the house and hugged everyone inside. Everyone then went around in the circle and introduced themselves. When Cedrick revealed he was a stunt double, an even bigger target on his back. Natasha lied about being a lawyer which half the cast sensed it was a lie. Eureka then came on the screen which caught everyone's attention. She then congradulated them for getting into the house and said "Get ready for your first twist!" Everyone was shocked to see 4 other contestsants run into the house. Another thing that stuck out was their african accents. Eureka then explained the BB Game Takeover. Some people took this twist well, like Vinny who wanted to allign with them while Beau wanted to get them out because of what his father has told them. Bobo gave off his best attitude, being kind hiding his mastermind behavior. Rebekka quickly found Vinny and Beau attractive, still having the same flirty behavior like her previouse seasons, but she saus that she also here to actually play the game. Dova was nice, like everyone else, but especially to people should thought would be great allies. Tabari was another energetic guy that the houseguest had multiple opinions about. Eureka then tells everyone to enter the backyard for the first HoH compition. Week 1 HoH & Nomination For the first HoH competition, the houseguest, dressed in futuristic outfits, have to stand on a pedestal, if they fall of or their hand touch the pedestal, their out, last one standing wins. Rebekka, Bobo, Tabari, and Dova are not allowed to participate because of the twist while the person who sat out for first week immunity was Prycilla. The competition began rather slowly, the pedestal slowly swayed left to right. Yoli dramatically fell off first, trying to make herself seem weak to everyone else. As time progressed, the pedestal stopped swaying and started spinning. This was able to takeout Rebecca, Natasha, Staci, and Cedrick in a span of 1.5 minutes. After 20 minutes the houseguests left in the competition were Sean, Lamar, Jasmine, Tony, Beau, and Vinny. Everyone was then told to transition to the other pedestal which was smaller. The transition took out Tony and Beau while Lamar was only able to last a few seconds before falling off. The last 3 were able to stay on until the time reached the 50 minute time mark. Vinny, who was tired, bargained with Sean and Jasmine to keep him safe no matter what. Jasmine joined saying that they should create a whole alliance after this competition. They all agreed to this and Vinny jumped and ran to a trash can to vomit a bit. Sean and Jasmine were still dead-set on winning this first HoH. The time was then able to hit an hour. Sean, started to lose his balance. He tried to catch himself but touched the pedestal, knocking him out and Making Jasmine the first HoH of the season. Back in the house, Jasmine was happy she was emotional about it. Sean gave her a bear hug. Staci is annoyed with this behavior which Sean was able to tell. After she was done crying, she let everyone come into her HoH room, which was nice looking as always. Everyone then walked out accept Vinny, Sean, and surprisingly Bobo and Dova, those two stayed in and tried to join the alliance. Sean and Jasmine were of course on board but Vinny was very skeptical of them. Dova was able to noticed and ensured that she will give her “1000% Loyalty” to that alliance. Vinny was able to agree to let them in the alliance. Bobo, who stayed mostly silent in the conversation, said in the DR room that he is going to have to get the alliance to flip on Vinny when he thinks it’s necessary. They then discussed who they think should go after. Most of them agreed that Cedrick and Staci should go up because that wouldn’t make anyone upset. Jasmine wanted to go after someone she saw as more threatening like Beau or Tony but she was okay with this for now. Back Downstairs in the kitchen where everyone was talking, Staci was able to get Natasha into a bedroom and talked strategy with her. Staci was getting great vibes from Natasha and was thinking that she was her ride-or-die of the season. Natasha felt the same way until she heard what others were saying about her. She then didn’t know whether to associate herself with her or not. Jasmine, who was still in the HoH room, was still thinking about who to nominate this week. She thought about nominating Janelle because she’s a social threat, Staci because that's what the house wants to even thinking about getting rid of Sean. It was all cleared up when Vinny came back up to visit her. She told him about her problems and he told her to “Nominate on person you consider a threat and nominate Staci too so you can say the threat is a pawn. If either of them gets saved, put up another threat.” Jasmine thanked him for the advice and they decided to keep chatting about strategy. After a few hours passed, Jasmine called everyone into the kitchen for nomination. She explains how everything works and then she reveals both of heer nominees who are……..Yoli & Staci. Yoli was shocked while Staci was a little upset. Jasmine explains that she’s trying to get as little as blood off her hands as possible. Yoli is horrified about being evicted but was ready to put her game into full motion while Staci was going to play the game even harder. Takeover Twist As the days progressed, Staci was seen as more likable. Natasha explained to her about what people thought and Staci was beating herself up ever since. Even though she wasn’t the most social person, she knew that a social game was a small but very important piece of the game. Once she knew that she was on good terms with Jasmine, she went in to talk. She was able to convince her to not go after to her. Jasmine was agreeing on everything with her. She then offered Staci a spot in a final 3 pact with Vinny, Herself, and Staci. She had to think about it for a bit but agreed to it. Rebecca had a little problems with her game. She was likeable but she wanted really start playing the game, the only thing stopping her was her religion. She read the bible for the answers and but felt really conflicted between everything. She finally decided to do a quick prayer for God to forgive her and then went into the game guns blazing. She quickly made to deals with Sean and Staci for safety and even talked to Bobo. On Wednesday, The veto picking were just about to happen when Eureka came on the screen and told Houseguest about the ToH or Tyrant of Household. Jasmine was shocked and fearful about losing herr HoH power and going up on the block. Eureka then informed that the dethroned HoH is safe from eviction. Then pickings began. Sean and Janelle were randomly picked while Vinny was picked by Jasmine. At this ToH competition, The houseguest had to dive into a whole container of letter and had to spell TYRANT to win. The competition was very close between Staci and Jasmine but Staci pulled out a win. Jasmine was sad to loose but was happy a fellow allie won. Staci knew who she was going to nominate and told everyone not to worry about it. Janelle, Cedrick, and Beau didn’t like her cocky behavior and went to talk about her in a empty room. Natasha, knowing something was going on, listened from behind the door. She heard the whole conversation and ran to go tell Staci. Staci was furious and her past nominees were safe for know. She quickly called everyone for the Tyrant Ceremony. Staci saved herself and Yoli from eviction, which of course mad Yoli happy, and quickly named Beau and Janelle as nominees. She then adjourned the meeting and walked back up in the HoH room. Everyone downstairs was shocked by this, especially Janelle and Beau. Both of them knew that the other one getting evicted is the only hope in winning the grand prize. Live Eviction After the nominees were revealed, Janelle pulled aside Tito, Tony, Lamar, and Cedrick over to persuade them into keeping her. Tony was the only one who was questioning whether to keep her or not. He ended up walking in on a meeting between Staci, Jasmine, Sean, Bobo, Dova and Vinny. They were able to convince Tony to keep quiet and join their alliance. They originally all decided to target Janelle because she seemed more threatening than Beau, but they then started to consider how likable Beau was around the house. Janelle was frantically going around making deals with everyone. Once she got through to everyone, she went upstairs to talk to Staci. She asked her about why she nominated her. Staci then confronts her about what she said about her, which Janelle denied. Staci was frustrated and kept pushing her to tell the truth but Janelle still denied all of it. Staci ended up yelling at her and calling her a liar. Janelle yelled back which ended up getting the whole house attention. Janelle got sick of it and walked off but Staci was still following her. Sean ended up having to separating the two. Janelle put on a crying act to get people to feel bad for her, which only worked on Sedrick, Tony, Tito, Lamar, and Cedrick. While in the other room, Staci explained what happened and admitted that she was wrong for doing that which helped her gain more respect in the house. Up until the eviction, JAnelle and Staci tried their hardest to stay away from each other. At the live eviction, Janelle & gave their speeches on how she should stay and then one by one, each of the houseguest voted for who they wanted to be evicted. It was revealed by a vote of 7-4, Janelle was the first houseguest evicted from the Big brother house. Janelle quickly walked past everyone to leave and then walked onto the stage. During her eviction interview, She blamed everything on Staci, thinking she would have stayed if she didn’t blow up her game. Eureka then told her that she had a chance to come back in the battle back in a few weeks, which made her overjoyed. With that she left the stage. Still on stage, Eureka then announced that a special side series of Big Brother is coming up. The name of it was [[(S.S) Big Brother Rush Hour|'Big Brother: Rush Hour']] which would a new host named Maggie Steven. Maggie came on stage and gave everyone a Sneak Peak to the new series. Beau: Tony, Tito, Lamar, Cedrick Janelle: Jasmine, Yoli, Vinny, Natasha, Prycilla, Rebecca, Sean